The Daughter of Poseidon
by Amanye
Summary: This is my first story people! Sorry if it sucks. So in this story Percy Jackson finds out he might have not one but TWO half-blood siblings. And he's freaking out. His dad never told him and these are very powerful half-bloods and everyone in the camp is all PSH that's your problem dude. By Amanye 2
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Come on Logan. We have to hurry or else it will catch us", we we're running from the hellhound. Wait how do I know what that is?

"Hold on, I'm out of breath", Logan stopped suddenly heaving heavy breaths. Then it came. The beast found us. I was so scared I couldn't even move. "ALLY!", Logan yelled he pushed me out of the way before the monster can pounce on me. He's so dumb. Idiot. So anyway he pushed me, I got out of the way and then the creature thing sank its long teeth into Logan's waist. I screamed his name. Then the hellhound noticed me and looked at me with those red eyes. As it pounced I felt like it was in slow motion and I was ready to go this time.

The thing turned to dust.

Wow. So much for being ready to die. I sat on my butt. Some teenagers, maybe 14-17, stood there with bright bronze weapons. Except for the emo dude, he had some black sword like thing. They were all talking about... who knows what. Then the hot boy with wavy black hair pointed to me. The blond girl smirked kissed him on the cheek and walked toward me.

"Give me your hand", she said with a sad smile. She helped me up. She was pretty. A nice tan, with curly, long blond hair. She explained to me what has happened and who I really am. A half-blood is what she called me. She said my brother was one as well. Oh my God I forgot about my brother. I rushed past her and knelt at my brothers side. Logan. He is so stupid sometimes. He risked his life to save mine. I cradled his head on my legs and hugged him; tears threatening to fall down my cheeks. I felt a strong hand squeeze my shoulder. "He's going to be fine he's just unconscious," I looked up and saw it was that hot boy I saw earlier who killed that black dog-like beast. "Nico! Take Logan back to camp and tell Chiron what happened!", he yelled. The emo kid or Nico as he said, came up to me and Logan and took him by the arms and then they jumped into a black shadow. A pretty African American girl with chocolate colored skin and bright hazel eyes started walking towards us

"Where did my brother go?!", I said with tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay Ally your safe and so is your brother", the blond said, "Your safe with us."

"Who are you guys anyway?", I wiped my tears away.

Percy's POV

"I'm Percy, Son of Poseidon", then wrapped my arm around Annabeth, "and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena."

"Percy let's get Ally to camp", Hazel was already making a way to travel. "Shadow jump time". And like that we all jumped through the portal to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

We landed in front of my cabin. Cabin 3. Hazel and I landed on the grass and Annabeth and Ally landed in the Canoe Lake. Me and Hazel were laughing so hard. Annabeth was a little pissed at me for laughing with out... you know magical powers to keep you dry. Both Ally and Annabeth got out of the river. Annabeth was soaking wet but Ally was perfectly dry.

"Um, Ally how are you dry? You should be soaking wet", Hazel stared in awe. Ally shrugged.

"Okkkkkaaayyy. Um... Hazel how 'bout you take Ally to see her brother, I think he's awake by now and Annabeth and I will give her a tour of the camp later. Sound good?", Hazel nodded and walked away with Ally towards the big house.

I gave Annabeth a towel once we were in the cabin. I smiled at her. She glared.

"What?!"

"That was not funny Seaweed Brain, completely not funny". Annabeth smirked and punched me in the arm.

"OW!"

"Your so dramatic", she walked towards me and her lips met mine. I seemed to melt and forget about everything.

Ally's POV

We walked all the way to this big house to see my idiot brother. I know he tried to save me and that I should be grateful, but he risked his life to save mine. After all the things we have been through, he almost got himself killed. I barely realized Hazel was still talking.

"So Ally which parent is missing your dad or your mom?", she asked.

"Our mom died getting hit by a car and we never knew our father".

"That means it's a dad."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled sadly at me. "It means your godly parent is a dad."

I thought what it would be like with a dad. Would I be happy or disappointed. Logan is only 17 and I'm 16. That is a pretty long time to make up the time we never had a dad. "Who's your godly parent?", I asked.

"Mine is Pluto. In Greek we call him Hades."

"Are they cool?", she smirked at me, "The gods I mean."

"You will find out soon enough."

We finally got to the infirmary and found Logan sitting up with a pretty Cherokee girl , about 15, feeding him food. "Ally that's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." She waved hello and beckoned us to come over. "Hey", Logan waved when he saw me, "I'm alive".

I sat down on the side of the bed and embraced him in a hug. "Your so stupid sometimes", a tear streaming down my cheek happy that he was alive.

"I know," He slid his feet out of bed, "Come on let's go to the bonfire."

"Are you sure? Your still pale." I looked at him with concern.

He rolled his sea green eyes and smiled. "Ally, Ally, Ally. I'm fine. Just help me get there".


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

So I helped Logan get to the bonfire. We sat next to some friends Percy had introduced us to a while ago. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Leo, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, and a few others. Piper got up and gave me a hug and Jason gave Logan a fist pump. Logan and I could hear them talking about who the think our godly parent was.

"Probably Apollo or Ares", someone said.

I would think Apollo. Me and Logan are amazing musicians. We would play out in public at Balboa Park in San Diego before that hellhound and other monsters started attacking us. We could sing, play piano, guitar, trumpet, saxophone, marimba, flute, clarinet, drums, keytar, and all the other instruments that exist in the world. We were also really good at magic tricks. We would do that for fun just to prank people though. We havent told anybody about our special talents even if it deciphered who our parents were.

Chiron came to the center after the Apollo cabin was done with there campfire songs. "Campers, we had 5 new demigods arrive today. They will come up as I call there names to be claimed by our godly parent", there was cheering, especially from Percy who was right next to me holding Annabeth's hand. "First up", Chiron continued," Is Damon Vara", he walked up and stood next to Chiron. The symbol of Hermes glowed on top of his head. Yelling from the Hermes cabin came and Damon sat with his new family. Chiron called the rest of the demigods until it was our turn. There was another son of Hermes and Daughter of Athena. "Logan and Ally Downey. A bunch of kids that were friends with Percy started cheering. I blushed.

We stood next to Chiron.

A blue trident glowed on Logan's head. I had a blue trident as well. We were the children of Poseidon. God of the seas, earthquakes and horses. Now I understand why Logan and I love horses. Percy's face was bright red. I have know idea why. Dosen't he have a few siblings of his own? Will it hurt to add 2 more? "Everyone kneel", Chiron knelt, " to the children of Poseidon." Everyone knelt on one knee except for Percy he was still in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

OMG. What the, heck! My dad never told me that I had not one but two half-blood siblings. TWO! After a few moments I knelt. Annabeth looked at me with worried eyes. I just faked a smile and we sat back down. I'm not mad that there here, this could be really cool, it's just... will there be another war? Me and Annabeth and the whole camp can finally be at peace for a while. But now there are two probably very powerful children of the big three. TWO!

There's me, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, and now Logan and Ally. There's 7. Wow... Zeus/Jupiter, Poseidon, and Hades/Pluto have been busy haven't they? What happened to the agreement? Logan is 17. Same age as me. Ally is 16. One year younger. This could work. They are not little kids. They can defend themselves better now that there older.

Chiron asked Annabeth to take Logan and Ally to cabin 3. Chiron asked me to come to the Big House so we can have a 'talk'.

"Are you alright Percy?", he looked at me with a worried expression. I was sitting on the couch covering my face with my hands.

"Chiron I'm fine. It's just... My dad never told me. I thought he was kidding about what he said last year", I took my face out of my hands.

Chiron looked at me with wide eyes. "Percy what did he say?".

"He said that, "'I'll make sure to send you some siblings over the summer.' Then he winked at me and disappeared".

Chiron was speechless. Wow that made my day. Nobody ever leaves Chiron speechless.

"Well Percy, since there are only three of you, you can still go to your activities with Annabeth and the rest of the Athena cabin. But you have to teach them and help them with what they need. Make them feel comfortable here. Don't ignore them.", Chiron said.

"I'm not going to ignore them", I got up to leave, "And besides there part of my family now. I'll make them love me.", I smiled. Chiron laughed.

"Alright Percy have a good night"

And with that I walked to my cabin. Logan and Tyson were already asleep. When did Tyson get here? I have no idea. I'll say hi in the morning. Ally and Annabeth were not here. I heard talking outside. So I do what I always do. I risk my life and eavesdrop.

"So you read the Divergent Trilogy!", Annabeth squealed.

"OMG yes. It was like the best book series ever! I'm a book nerd", Ally squealed.

"OMFG... Did we just become Best Book Nerd Friends?!", Annabeth and Ally squealed happily. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh.

The squealing stopped. I heard Annabeth tell Ally that that was her stupid eavesdropping half brother. They started walking back to the cabin.

Annabeth's POV

Percy is such a dork.

I really hope we can go to our activities with Logan and Ally. Ally, Logan, and Percy had so much in common. They all loved the water, they loved horses, and they looked exactly the same. Raven black hair, sea green eyes, and they were all tall. Ally was the same height as me at 5'9 and Logan was an inch taller than Percy. Percy was 6'3. Haha!

I really liked Ally. She was really nice even when she just went through a bunch of drama. She had no mother. She and Logan have been running from Foster care since they were 10 and 9. I'm glad Ally trust's me with these things. Though I think she's hiding something.

I lay in bed with Percy. Ally was wondering why we sleep together. I told her it was because of our nightmares. Me or Percy would wake up in the middle of the night completely terrified of what we dreamt about. We always revisit our worst memories at night. So when I told her that she looked at us with a sad expression and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I woke up at 6 in the morning. I could barely sleep last night because Annabeth woke up sobbing at like 2 in the morning and crying about some dude named Luke and Percy had to comfort her. I wondered who Luke was and what memory she was remembered of. But I thought it was best not to ask. I walked out of the cabin. I was going to test out my power limits.

I walked into the forest next to the lake. I was going to finally test out my limits. In some dreams I had about a year ago I was water bending. **(OMG Avatar all over again!). **Like in the show I used to watch. I breathed in. And out. In. Out. I swished my arms above my head and a huge wall of water rose above my head about 100 ft high. I lost my concentration and the water went back into the river. I smiled to myself. I was capable of doing something good. I wonder if Percy could do that. I continued practicing and taming my amazing powers when I noticed a couple of tree nymphs started staring at me in awe. So I stopped and walked away.

After Chiron showed me around the camp, (Percy and Annabeth were to 'busy' to give me the tour), he started to ask me about my hobbies. I told him that I was a music prodigy. He smiled and ruffled my hair. He took me to the Apollo cabin. Will, a son of Apollo gave me the tour of the Apollo cabin. I noticed there was a grand piano in the corner. I asked Will if I could use it in the morning. He said yes as long as I come at 7 when no ones here.

I've been outside for about an hour so I walked to the Apollo cabin. No one was inside, obviously. It was 7:08, so I walked over to the piano and sat on down. I started to play this very complicated version of Apologize by One Republic, that took me almost a week to learn. Thirty minutes passed and I was about to close the piano when I heard a British accent. "Your really good". The piano cover fell on my fingers.

"Ow!", I took out my fingers from under the cover.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I did not mean to frighten you! Are you alright?", he walked towards me.

"Ya I'm fine.", I replied and looked into his emerald green eyes. Woah... this dude is hot. With his short, light brown hair brushed to one side and biceps.

"Ally right? Your brother Percy told me to come find you and ... and my brother, Will, said you would be in here. It's time to go to the Mess Hall to eat."

"Okay, thanks for reminding me."

"How long did it take you to learn that song? I'm still learning the basic version! Did you memorize the whole thing?".

"It took me 1 week, and I can't read any notes so I just listen by ear."

"That's some talent right there. Oh, I'm Alaric by the way", he held out his hand. I shook it.

"Do you want me to walk you there?", he asked.

"Sure", I replied, because who's gonna say no to a hot teenager with a British accent? I'm already developing my first crush!

Alaric's POV

She said yes. So we started walking out of my father's cabin. I'm already developing my first crush and I'm only 16 just like her!


	6. Chapter 6

Logan's POV

I was already sitting in the Poseidon table with Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. Percy's a really cool brother. He's funny, playful, brave, and he has all the other big brother qualities a big brother should have. Annabeth is like... an older sister to me, even though Percy, Annabeth, and I are the same age. And Tyson... he's cool. he acts like a little kid. Annabeth told me he was a baby Cyclops and I should just accept the was he is. Percy told me it was impossible to win arguments with her, so there's no point in arguing.

"Where's Ally?", I asked Percy. Percy smirked.

"What's so funny", Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other and Tyson started to crack up.

"I sent a boy she might like to go fetch her", Annabeth giggled, "Oh, there she is", she pointed behind me. I looked behind me and saw Ally with this tall boy I saw at the bonfire last night with the Apollo cabin. She seemed really happy. They were both laughing and walking toward the Mess Hall. He pointed to the Poseidon table. She smiled and said something to him. He laughed and waved goodbye to join his table. Ally started walking towards us with a small smile on her face. She sat down next to me; a plate already in front of her.

"Who's your friend?", I asked.  
"Oh so it's going to be like that huh? Your going to worry about me walking with a boy who's funny and makes me laugh aren't you?", she smirked. Wow, Percy and her had the same smile, smirk, and laugh. Only he's a dude and she's a girl.

"No, I just want to know who your friend is", I smiled.

She giggled before saying anything. "His name is Alaric. He's a son of Apollo." And with that, she said nothing more and we continued to eat until it was time to go get ready to do our activities.

Annabeth's POV

Ally and I we're climbing up the climbing wall together because Chiron asked me to since it's her first time. Since we we're doing really good I decided to ambush her with a question. "Do you like him?"

Ally almost slipped off the climbing wall before regaining her balance and I started to laugh. "Don't laugh!", she said.

"What! I just want to know if you like him, because Percy and I we're the one's who sent him. So do you like him or not?", I smirked and she narrowed her eyes at me before saying anything.

"Yes".

Percy's POV

We we're almost on top of the climbing wall when Logan ambushed me with a question and knowing me, as my stupid self, I might not be able to answer it without saying something wrong.

"How long have you been dating Annabeth?", my mind went on red alert mode and my eyed widened. He started to laugh.

"Oh shut up!", I said playfully, "It's been about one to two years maybe. We've known each other since we were 12."

"Wow that's a long time. When did you guys first start dating?", he asked.

"We started dating on... Oh! on my 16th birthday."

"Oh", he replied, "Do you think Ally has a crush on Alaric?".

Alaric's POV

We we're practicing archery when by big brother, Will decided to ask me a question.

"So do you like her?", he aimed an arrow at a target.

"Like who?", I asked

"Ally. I think she's pretty cool. What about you?", he nudged my shoulder, "You like her don't you?", he smiled.

I aimed an arrow at a target. "Yes I do like her."

I let go at of the arrow and it hit a perfect bulls eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

It's been 6 months since Logan and I have gotten to our new home. I've gotten really close to Percy, Annabeth, and Alaric a lot. I feel like Alaric is considered my best friend by now. I mean, he loves all the things I love, and I love all the things he loves. He came 6 months before my brother and I came to Camp. And now there is a big problem that could ruin Logan's and my new, perfect life... I have to go on a quest. I know I should be exited and all, but... I just got here! I don't want to go on some stupid quest. Let the more experienced demigod's go! Not me!

I sat beside Percy, Annabeth, Alaric, and Logan. "The prophecy clearly states, " Chiron said, " that a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Poseidon, a son of Apollo, and a son of Hecate must retrieve the golden apples that belong to Hera."

"Stupid Hera with her needs", Percy mumbled to Annabeth, " What's so important about her apples anyway?", Percy yelled. Some people giggled.

Chiron hesitated at first, but then he spoke. "They are just very important to her."

"Who volunteers for the quest?", Chiron shouted. Percy, Annabeth, Alaric, and some dude from the Hecate table raised there hands. I raised my hand after a few moments, because what choice did I have? I'm the only daughter Poseidon (which kind of sucks now). Chiron took us to the big house to get our supplies ready. I still did not own a weapon! Seriously do they not trust me with one or what? Alaric got me a long, pure gold sword from the weapon shed. Griffin, the son of Hecate, did not need a weapon. He had magic. He's no the only one in this quest who has some magic up their sleeve though **(SPOILER ALERT). **Griffin, was a handsome young man. With bright reddish purpilish eyes, shaggy dark-brown hair, and he was about... 17 or 18.

I packed 2 canteens of nectar, 3 baggies of ambrosia, 100 dollars in cash, 20 dramachas **(I honestly don't care if I spelled it wrong. You know what it means people!)**, and an extra outfit. Before I got into the car we were going to take to the city, a kid from the Hephaestus cabin, Leo, I remembered, gave me a second back pack. "You'll need this. I have a feeling you like to tinker with stuff, like me". I was not surprised that he knew. A few weeks ago he caught me in the Hephaestus forges making something. It was a robotic dog. And it actually came to life! It had every single character trait a dog should have, only... he was made of bronze. I named him Leroy, because it's a funny name, and it sounds perfect for my dog. Agh! Stupid ADHD! Focus! So anyway Leo saw it and was very surprised. So, after he gave me the pack, he promised he would watch over Leroy and not experiment with him. I thanked him and got in the car.

There were 2 rows of seats with 3 seats in each row. Percy and Annabeth sat in the front. Percy could drive? Who would have expected that? Griffin, Alaric, and I sat in the back. I sat in the middle. Great.

Alaric's POV

It was 10 pm. Ugh, this car ride is so boring! I felt a little bad that Ally had to come. She has never been on a quest, she had very little experience fighting monsters, and she was too beautiful to die. Wait, WHAT? What am I thinking. We just met like 6 months ago. Us could not happen... yet. I considered her as my best friend. We always hung out on our spare time and we were always on the same team for capture the flag. I remember her running besides a bronze robotic thingy when we charged onto the enemy's side. 'Weird', I thought. So anyway, we were headed to Washington. Not the DC one, just plain old Washington state. BORING! As our leaders Annabeth and Percy started a conversation of where they were going to look for the apples, the three of us, (Griffin, Ally, and I), started our own conversation about our family history. Griffin's story wasn't so bad. He ran away and found out his dad was still alive so... that's all he said. Happy life right? I went next.

My mom was a vet person doctor thing. What's the word? Have no clue, I'm no son of Athena! I go to her place every school year. She lives in Florida.

"Yup that's pretty much it", I said putting my hands behind my neck. Annabeth and Griffin were already asleep. Was it that boring? It only took a few seconds to say.

"Well that's... a cool story", Ally replied with a smile.

I looked at her and gave her a grin. "So what's your story Miss Downey?", I asked.

"Well there's not really much to tell. My mom married this famous dude, Robert Downey Jr., and died in a plane crash a little bit later.", she said," I was never close to my mom that much, but our step-father was furious. He started to scare me and Logan the way he was behaving so we ran away. We were on the streets for a few years, stealing food and clothes to survive. And some how Logan was able to get us into school. Probably because of his charms speak. And... Yeah that pretty much sums it up". I looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry", I said.

"It's fine", she said, "I'm going to take a nap", she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I was pretty tired myself too, so I rested my head on her and closed my eyes.

Annabeth's POV

I looked in the rearview mirror after my 5 hour nap and saw Ally and Alaric asleep on each others shoulders. I smiled to myself and did what any great friend would do. I turned around and took a picture of them with my phone. They were going to hate me if they ever saw it. Percy looked at the picture and started chuckling silently. "They are so going to be a couple soon", I smiled. Percy grabbed my hand. "What makes you so sure?", he asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"It's obviously meant to be", I responded, "Percy let's switch seats so you can rest." He smirked.

"You know me tooo well".

"I know", I replied. He stopped the car on the side and we switched seats. He grabbed his hand in mine and completely passed out. Before he passed out he muttered something that sounded like I love you. I smiled. "I love you too", I whispered and started got back on the freeway.


	8. Chapter 8

Alaric's POV

I woke up to the sound of the rain beating on the window. We were parked next to a 7-11. I looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car. It read 6:47 am. I lifted my head up. I realized Ally was still asleep on my shoulder and smiled. Percy was sleeping in the passengers' seat and Griffin and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen. 'Probably getting snacks for the trip', I thought. Then a colorful rainbow appeared out of no where in front of me. An IM. It was Logan.

"Alaric!", he whispered loudly.

"What?", I whined.

"Is my sister okay? Anyone dead? She forgot her sunscreen!"

"Dude", I said trying to calm him down, "Your sister is fine; she's sleeping. Were an hour away from the destination. We just stopped to get some snacks."

"Okay... good. Tell Ally her big bro said hi", he said and cut off the connection.

Griffin's POV

We were in the 7-11, getting snacks for the others and ourselves. I got myself a Gatorade and some chips. Annabeth got chips for Alaric, Ally, and Percy some chips and sodas. We paid for the snacks with some of the money Annabeth got from Chiron.

I'm a little disappointed and happy that I chose this quest. Because in the prophecy clearly stated that the son of Hecate and one of the children of Poseidon will suffer. If I die I will be able to be with the sister I failed to save during the war. She was not my half-sister. We were shared the same father that failed to take care of us after our mom died. Or at least we thought that was our mom before we were claimed. But if I do die I will have to leave behind my friends and girlfriend, Natasha, a daughter of Hermes.

Annabeth and I got back in the car. I could tell Ally and Alaric had just woke up and Percy, well... he was obviously still passed out.

Annabeth's POV

'Oh Seaweed Brain... what am I ever going to do with you', I thought as I was looking at him sleeping. He was shivering. I got one of his sweat shirts before leaving and covered him with it. It was freezing outside! I started the car again and we were off to Washington once again.

_30 minutes_ later...

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughter. I heard them giggling and laughing about something. I decided to shift letting them know I'm starting to wake up. "SHHHH, Percy's waking up! Don't ever tell him what we were talking about!" she whispered loudly. "I did not here anything you said", I said sleepily. I don't know why, but when I opened my eyes everyone started laughing so hard. I decided to join them even though they were probably laughing at me. I looked ahead on the road and saw 3 hellhounds and 4 telkines **(is that how you spell it?)** in front of us.

"Annabeth go left!", I yelled. But Annabeth noticed to late. They threw this copper container at us and it erupted in green fire, throwing the car off-balance; we fell off the freeway. Greek Fire.

I opened my eyes a few seconds later. I tried to sit up, but then winced. A piece of glass was sticking out of my leg. 'Great', I thought. Then I remembered there were other people in the car. Annabeth was not in the driver's seat. I was freaking out. 'It's Okay', I thought to myself, 'I need to get out and help her and the others'. I took out the piece of glass from my leg and I crawled out of the car. Griffin and Alaric were standing already with only a few scraped and bruises, weapons ready. Annabeth and Ally were sitting back to back unconscious. I looked at the boys. "Are they alright?", I asked, "Did you give them nectar?". I walked over to the girls. Annabeth had a huge wound on her arm that was starting to heal, and Ally's wrist was completely crooked. I agreed that they were fine and joined the guys in the fight. We killed the monsters in about 10 minutes flat. I saw Annabeth sit up rubbing her arm where the wound was. Ally was still completely out of it. There was a bump on her forehead. "Percy", Griffin grabbed my shoulder.

"What", I gritted my teeth.

"Ally got hit in the head while we were unconscious, not in the car crash", Alaric said kneeling down to pick up Ally.

"What's that suppose to mean", I asked.

"She was flying around and using some sort of magic to fend them off. It took a lot of her energy so after she killed most of 'em she fell to the ground head first", Griffin replied. Alaric had Ally in her arms. "C'mon we have to find shelter before it get's dark", Alaric said walking away with Griffin. I helped Annabeth stand, and we began to follow them. How are we going to explain to Logan that his sister almost died trying to save our useless butts?

* * *

**Well that's Chp 8. Hoped you like it! I'm going back to school now... so it might take longer to update all my stories! Sowwy! I'll try to update and write as much as possible. Luv u guys!**

**-Amanye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated T for one bad word guys...**

* * *

Percy's POV

'Sh*t... what am I going to do', I thought. I was getting all the supplies that were left in the car while Annabeth, Alaric, Griffin were setting up camp for the night. Ally was still unconscious. I know... it's mostly Annabeth's fault and all, but I fell all the guilt for some reason. I mean... she's my half-sister. The only sister I had. And my new brother, who is a month older than me, will kill me if she dies.

I put all the things in 4 back packs and walked back to camp.

Alaric's POV

I set Ally down on a blanket Annabeth put down. Ally looked horrible. NOT A SHE LOOKS HIDEOUS HORRIBLE, but she was super pale, and had a dark shade under her eyes. She looked dead. I checked her pulse. It was beating like a heart normally should. Good.

I covered her with a blanket and left to tend the fire. Annabeth must have seen the worried look in my eyes. "She's going to be fine Alaric", she said with a sad smile, "She'll be better by morning." I nodded. "I'm going to help Percy get the supplies to camp", I told Griffin and Annabeth. They nodded and I walked away. I looked around for a few minutes until I saw Percy carrying 4 large backpacks, and I'm pretty sure they were heavier than the looked.

"Dude you need help with those?", I asked.

He nodded. I took 2 and he took the other 2.

When we got back to the camp Griffin was getting wood to keep the fire going and Annabeth was checking on Ally, giving her some ambrosia and nectar. I sat down next to Ally and Percy rested his arms around Annabeth's waist. "How's she doin'?", he asked.

"She'll probably be conscious by tomorrow. She got hit in the head really hard and she lost a lot of her energy, trying to save our butts", she smiled, "So thank her."

We both nodded. "Alaric?", Percy said to me.

"Yea?"

"What did you mean she was flying around and using some sort of magic?", he questioned.

"Well, I saw what I saw before I was strong enough to get up. She's probably just a normal demigod but blessed by all the Olympians for some reason.", I responded.

Percy sighed. "Well, okay. We'll ask her about it in the morning." we all nodded.

Percy looked at Griffin. "Dude get some sleep. I'll take first watch", Griffin nodded and pulled out one of the sleeping bags from one of the back packs. He looked at me and Annabeth. "You two need some sleep too." Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. I got a sleeping bag from another back pack as well. I set it next to Ally, layed down on it and closed my eyes.

Logan's POV

I was pacing in the cabin. 'It's been to long', I thought, 'They should have IM us by now'.

I saw a shimmer of gold rain down from the cabin and took a step back. Then a human figure stood in front of me. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, with light brown shorts, and a fishing net hat. I knew who it was right away.

"Poseidon", I said with no emotion.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello son".

Ally's POV

I knew I was still asleep. I could tell. _I saw 3 people emerge from the black fog. It was Logan, Alaric, and... my mom. I yelled to them and started to run toward them. But a cold, evil laughter came from the fog. I stopped. "You must choose Ally Downey", it said. A gun appeared in my hand. "You must kill one of them or I will kill you and all three of your closest family. All of my family looked at me. They were all telling me to shoot me or shoot me or I deserve to die. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. "SHOOT ONE OR THEY ALL DIE!", the voice screamed. I just couldn't do it. I raised the gun to my head and pulled the trigger. _

I sat up and gasped. Everyone was in sleeping bags. Percy and Annabeth were sleeping next to each other, her head on his chest and his head resting on her head. Alaric was next to me with an arm under his head and Griffin was next to the fire asleep. I checked my watch. It was 6:28 am. I got up and winced once I was standing. My wrist hurt like hell. I walked away from the camp trying to clear my thoughts. Then I remembered what happened. 'Those monsters', I thought, 'they pulled me out from under the car. They tried to kill me but I disinigrated 2 with my purple-like magic while flying around. I killed them all before I hit the ground, head first. And... that's all I remember. I saw a man in front of me. "Hello?", I asked. The man turned around. He was covered in dirt. And he was wearing a suit. He had dark brown eyes and spiked up hair. "Robert", I said with no emotion.

he grinned at me. "Ally", and he ran toward me and embraced him with a hug. I did not hug back. I would rather meet the dad I never met than hug the step dad who got so angry at me and Logan for our mom dyeing. And now he was here. Why? How?


	10. Chapter 10

Alaric's POV

I woke up and felt for Ally. All I felt was her cold blankets. I opened my eyes. She wasn't there. Great. I stood up and walked over to Percy. I squatted and I nudged him. "Percy", I whispered. He didn't move. "Percy", I said a little bit louder. Still didn't move. Ugh... so it's going to be that way huh?

I stood up and yelled, "ALLY IS ABOUT TO FALL IN ETERNAL DARKNESS PERCY GET THE HELL UP AND HELP!", he shot up from his sleeping bag and drew his sword.

"Where is she!", he looked around. I couldn't help it but I started laughing so hard I had to sit down. He smirked and rolled his eyes, and started to wake the other's.

"Percy?", I asked.

"Yea?".

"Ally seriously is gone. I have no idea where she went".

Ally's POV

I rejected the hug after a while. He looked a little sad, but I didn't care. Do you know what he put Logan and I through? Blaming us for our mother's death, hitting us out of his anger, got drunk and did drugs, etc. He looked at me with those now cold brown eyes of his. "Ally. I'm-", he stuttered, "I'm so sorry about what I did to you and Logan. I was just-, just so mad that your mother died. Please forgive me and come home."

I glared at him. "Home?", I asked. "I have a home. With my brother, my new brother, his girl friend, many other friends who actually care about me, and my best friend. I don't need you. Go to hell! I even found out my father is alive and I would rather meet the man who I have never met in my life who is my father, than live with the man who beat Logan and I senseless."

I started to walk away and he followed. 'I'll just ask the guys to send him away', I thought. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Let go of me!", I yelled. He slapped me across the face and punched my in the face. I fell and I saw him hovering over me. He leaned his head close to my ear. "You will pay for what you did to your mother", he whispered. He punched me in the stomach.

Logan's POV

I looked at Poseidon. He looked back at me. I shuffled my feet, 'This is awkward', I thought.

"Logan...', he started to say, but I cut him off.

"What?", I asked," Your our long-lost father and we have never seen you once in our life. You left us alone when our mom died. You left us alone when Robert started to abuse us. We were alone. We were homeless, I had to get Ally in school, feed us, and make sure she had a long happy life. What are you going to do that will make us forget that?". He stared at me.

"Logan, I know you know the rules. God's aren't allowed to see their demigod children often. You know that. I watched over you from the minute you two were born, when your mother died, when you ran away. I was always there. You just never saw me.", he finished.

"Fine then explain why your here then. I pretty sure it's not that you want to give Ally and I love and kisses. What's the problem?"

"Logan. You and your sister have different blessings from the gods. For some reason it's affecting her more than you. She has the blessings she should not have from Me, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, Hecate, and Zeus. You have the blessings from Me, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares. I have no idea how that is possible but you two have them. I just want you to use them wisely. You might be even more powerful than most powerful half bloods. Please be careful. Don't join the dark side, and watch over my daughter."

"Yes Lord Poseidon I will", I started to walk to the door. "And by the way. She's my sister. Not your daughter". He smiled sadly and nodded. Then disappeared into gold dust.

Annabeth's POV

"Ally!", I yelled. We've been looking for her for about an hour. "Where could she have gone?", I asked Percy. He shrugged. Then I heard her. "Over there", I pointed. Percy, Griffin, and Alaric followed me and I saw a man pinning Ally to the ground. Percy and Griffin hauled him off and held weapons to his throat. He held his hands up and rolled his eyes. He had a cut on his lip. Probably Ally. She had a black eye. Probably him. Alaric and I helped her up. She hugged Alaric and I noticed small tears stream down her face. Alaric started rocking her back and forth. Muttering words of encouragement that I couldn't make out.

I turned my head at the man. "Who are you? What did you say to her?", I snapped. He looked at me and started to chuckle. "My name is Robert. Robert Downey Jr. I'm her step father." My eyes widened. Then I remembered what Ally told me about him. He would get drunk, and hit Logan and her with out the public knowing. He would blame them for their mother dying. Then they ran away because they couldn't take it anymore. I snapped back into focus.

"Why are you here?", I asked, "How did you find us?". He didn't answer. I slapped him in the face, and saw something fall out of his jacket pocket. I picked it up. It was drugs. He was high. Brilliant. Just brilliant. "Knock him out", I said to Percy and Griffin. Percy hit him hard in the head with the butt of his sword. Robert's eyes rolled up to his head and he fell to the ground. I glared at him. "Let's go", I muttered.

Alaric's POV

I let go of Ally and held her hand. She wiped her tears from her eyes with the side of her hand. We started walking away back to the camp to get the supplies and to find a new transportation.

_10 minutes later..._

We were walking down the highway with back packs on our backs full of heavy supplies. I was still holding hands with Ally. Percy, Annabeth, and Griffin were walking a little bit ahead of us. I held my grip on Ally's hand a little tighter. "Do you want to talk about it?", I asked. She shook her head. "It's okay", I said squeezing my hand in hers a little tighter. She wiped another tear from her eyes. "It's not okay. I just wanted to forget about him. I hate him. How did he even get here. Why did he-", her voice faltered and more and more tears started to pour down her face. "Hey", I said and wrapped my arms around her. I felt hot tears soak into my shirt. I rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, he's gone now." I smiled sadly into her eyes. She smiled sadly back as well wiping more tears from her face. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"We should catch up", she said. I nodded and we started to walk faster to catch up with our friends.

* * *

**DONE! I apologize to the RDJ fans out there. I just wanted him to be in this story somehow so he his. Sorry RobertDJ. Make sure you review and read my other stories, about... other stuff. **

**Luv u all!**

**-Amanye**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

I walked beside Alaric, behind Annabeth, Percy, and Griffin. I had opened my back pack that Leo gave me and was fiddling with the tools and metal in it. Alaric looked at me every few minutes with a worried look. He knew not to say anything about what I've gone through today so he said nothing. I thank him for that, because Robert... I was never supposed to see him again. I'm just happy Logan wasn't here to experience it with me. Before Alaric and the others came though he slipped a piece of paper into my pocket. And I want to know what is on it. A note, a picture?

"Let's stay here tonight.", I heard Percy say. I lifted my head. We were at a San Diego Inn. We all nodded and I looked down and started tinkering in my back pack again. I could sense everyone's eyes on me. Those worried eyes. I knew I should let my feelings out, but I couldn't. I refuse to re-live the life I had with Robert. We walked into the Inn Percy managed to get us. There were 4 beds. Percy and Annabeth decided to sleep in one bed and Alaric, Griffin and I should sleep in the other 3. We all agreed. And we went off to bed.

It was 2am. And I'm still not asleep. I decided to take out a mini flash light and look at the note. I began to read it.

_Dear Ally and Logan,_

_I know i have been horrible to you. I know I do not desrve to be forgiven. But there is one thing you mother left me to tell you when you guys were old enough. Their names are Skylar and Tobias Jackson. Or at least that's what reasearch has told me their last names were. You two were adopted. Your biological mother lives in Manhattan, New York. Her name is Sally. Sally Jackson. And your names are Ally and Logan Jackson. I just thought you needed to know that. She has a son named Perseus I think. When you read this I want you to find Sklar and Tobias. They already know all 4 of you are related. I'm so sorry I never told you before. _

_-Robert D. Jr._

I re-read it. Percy and I are related! Logan and I... and I guess including Percy have 2 more siblings. Skylar and Tobias Jackson. I want to meet them. Right now. I saw a PS sign on the letter it read:

_P.S. Skylar and Tobias live in a foster home in Chula Vista San Diego. _

San Diego... we are her in San Diego. He mentioned the address in the letter I should go now. But Alaric and Percy... I decided to wake up Percy. They are his family as well. I put on some clothes before I woke him up. I walked up next to Percy. I shook him. He made no movement. I whipered his name. He started to wake up. he opened his eyes and he saw me. "Ally", he asked groggily, "What's up?".

"Shhhh", I waved him outside. He put on some clothes and pocketed Riptide. We walked out side and he leaned against the railing. "What's up?".

I hesitated at first but eventually reached into my pocket and handed him the note. "Robert gave it to me before he attacked me.", I said, "You should read it". He unfolded it. I could tell he was re reading it more than once. He looked up at me after a few minutes but didnt say anything. He was completly emotionless. I rolled my eyes... he's so dense sometimes. "What do we do Percy. We obiously are all related and have another brother and sister. Should we get them?".

He was still shockd but he nodded. I was about to walk away to wake the others but Percy grabbed my arm.

"No dont wake the others. We should get Skylar and Tobias first.". I nodded. I already had my sword and he had his. "Just let me IM Logan after we get them". He nodded and we sprinted out of the motel.

Logan's POV

It was 9 am here in Camp Half Blood. I was about to IM Ally, but she beat me to it. She appeared in a rainbow and smiled nervously. "Hi Logan", she said after a few moments.

"hey", I replied, "How are you guys doing?".

"We are doing good", she was still nervous.

"Waht hapened?", I asked a little frightened, "Did Percy finally become mature?".

"I heard that!" he yelled from the background and came into view glaring at me playfully.

"What's up?", I said looking at my sister.

"Logan... Percy, you, and I and 2 more kids share the same mom. And we are looking for the other kids right now and our biological mother is actually alive and it turns out that you and I were adopted. We will fill you in later. I love you. Bye", and that was the end of our conversation. I sat down on my bed completly shocked.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up trying to feel for Percy. He wasnt there. His scent of the beach and sea were no onger lingering in the covers. I opened my eyes. He wasnt there. I sat up in bed. Griffin and Alaric were still asleep, but Ally and Percy were not in the motel room. I was about to grab my phone to call Percy when I saw a note attached to it. I picked it up and started to read it. It said:

_Hey Annabeth. Your probably awake now, and freaking out. Don't worry, Ally is with me and we just had to pick up these new demigods that are here in Chula Vista. We will be back by the after noon.  
Love you 3  
-Percy_

Well that settles it. I'm going to take a shower and wait for my boyfriend and Ally to come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy's POV

I can't believe it... again. My father didn't tell me about another 2 of my siblings. And according to the note, we are all related, by godly parent and to mortal parent. I can't believe my mom didn't tell me she had another 4 kids. Is it that hard to remember? I kept thinking about how sorry I am for myself when Ally interrupted my thoughts.

"Where here", she said. I looked up. We were at a little, house. The porch light was on and there was no car I the drive way. We started circling the house, looking for ways to get in. I noticed a window shattered. I climbed in and helped Ally after me. I signaled for her to stay quite. She nodded. We took out our weapons and we went our separate ways. She looked up stairs and I look down stairs. After about 10 minutes or so I heard something break and 2 children scream. I ran up the stairs with Riptide ready.

Ally's POV

Percy signaled for me to be quiet. I nodded and we went in different directions to search for Tobias and Skylar. I started to slowly walk up stairs with my sword in front of me. I heard some shuffling coming from a door next to me. I turned very quickly, and reached for the handle. I opened the door. I winced at the loud creak it made and walked into the room. I saw two figures about only 8 years old. They had raven black hair with sea green eyes. 'Guess that makes 4 of us', I thought. They looked at me, terrified. I dropped my sword and made my way towards them. "Hey it's okay. Were not going to hurt you. I'm Ally, and our brother, Percy, is down stairs. Come on. we will take you somewhere safe." Just then the girl, screamed and I looked behind me and saw the manticore.

Percy's POV

I ran up the stairs. I hid behind the door to hear what the monster was saying. _How interesting. _It said. _We have not 1 but 5 children of the sea in this world. _I readied my sword. I was not going to let my family (literally they are completely related to me) get hurt. I am not going to let him hurt my family. I inhaled a deep breath and slammed the door open and stabbed the manticore in the back. It laughed as it was wincing. _Did you think it would be that easy Mr. Jackson. Or should I say Mr. Jackson #1, Mr. Jackson #2, Ms. Jackson #1 and Ms. Jackson #2. _He laughed. As he was about to lunge at me Ally stabbed it in the chest with her sword. The manticore exploded into dust, covering Ally, the kids and I. "You okay?", I asked. She nodded and gestured the kids to come. They hid behind Ally, scared to death. "They okay, did they get hurt?", I asked.

Annabeth's POV

It's been an hour since I woke up. Griffin went down stairs for room service, Alaric was packing our stuff and loading it in the car, and I was trying to call Percy. Again I called him but it went to his voice mail. "_Hi this is Percy. I currently can't come to the phone right now, obviously. So I'll be sure to call you back. Bye." _I rolled my eyes. I was about to call him again, but as if on cue, the door slammed open and Percy and Ally came walking in, breathing hard, with 2 kids following them. I raised an eyebrow at them as they sat on the bed next to me. The kids seemed to be trying to hide from us, behind Ally. Alaric and I were both surprised. Just then Griffin walked in. He stared at me then at the kids then back at me again. "Demigods?", Griffin asked breaking the silence. Percy and Ally nodded. I bent stood up and sat next to Percy. "Well... introduce all of us to them. Do you know who their parents-", I was cut off by the little boy.

"Poseidon", he said, "He talked to us a few days ago". He went back to hiding behind Ally. I looked at Percy questionably. He was frowning, looking at his feet. He reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. I handed it to me. Alaric and Griffin began to read it over my shoulder.  
After I was done reading it. I read it again. My eyes widened. Sally. Sally had 4 other kids and somehow forgot to mention it? Wow I guess it true. Old people have terrible memory.

Logan's POV

I stood in the cabin shocked. I... We had 2 other siblings. And not only that we are all related. By godly blood and by mortal blood. I can't believe mom... no Antonia is more like it, never told us. That is so screwed up. I swear. Just then Chiron came inside. "Logan may I speak with you?", he asked a bit nervously. I looked at him and nodded. And we walked side by side towards the Big House. "Whatcha need Chiron?", I said plopping on the couch. "Logan...", he said," I believe you got an iris message from Ally this morning about 2 demigod children of Poseidon. Correct?", he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Yes... Why?"

"Well Logan, Percy also IM me about the 2 young half bloods and about you birth mother.", My eyes widened. But I guess I nodded, and he continued talking. "And she's... here. At the camp. She wanted to meet all 4 of you, but I told her 3 of them were with Perseus on a quest and one of them were here", He pointed at me, "You." Just then a woman, maybe at her late 30's walked in. She was pretty, had warm, playful brown eyes. She looked at me and smiled. Then her eyes widened. She looked at Chiron. "Is that him?", she asked. Chiron nodded. She dropped her purse and... hugged me? "Logan", I looked up at him, "This is your mother Sally". I didn't return the hug. As soon as she let go to talk to Chiron, I got up and left to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**So sorry! Its short! I know! But we (Amanye 5) have to go to school to you know! So I'll try to update soon! **

**Luv you!-**

**Amanye2**


End file.
